


Gravity Universe: Book Two

by Gravity_Universe_Fanfic



Series: Gravity Universe [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crossover, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Universe_Fanfic/pseuds/Gravity_Universe_Fanfic
Summary: After a year-long recovery from past events, Steven returns to Gravity Falls and stays in the Mystery Shack again. Little does he know that the villain he thought he defeated has come back for more...Just to clarify:Steven: 17 (turning 18)Dipper and Mabel: 14 (turning 15)This is a continuation of Gravity Universe: Book One. Check it out first![FINISHED]
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Gravity Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767139
Comments: 52
Kudos: 64





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of Gravity Universe. The first part can be found when you click on my account. It will be in my Works section. 
> 
> I appreciate the Kudos!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

Steven stayed at Beach City for most of his recovery days. His pink powers becoming less consistent as time went by. Connie was always helping Steven. Bringing him food, water, or even just a hug. Anything to make Steven feel better. The gems eventually stopped talking to him. They knew it might cause another incident like the one before. Even though Steven assured them that nothing like that will happen, they were still very cautious.

After his long rest, Steven decided to travel back to Gravity Falls. Not using the warp, but by car again. His dad thought it might be best if he took his time instead.

Steven was outside his house, waiting inside the car for his dad to bring supplies. His dad eventually came outside with bags of food and water and a sleeping bag.

“It could take longer, Steven.” Greg told him. “I brought you extra.” 

“Thanks Dad.” Steven said, grabbing the bags and putting them beside him on the passenger seat. “Are the gems inside?” 

“Yeah.” Greg said, frowning. “They didn’t want to see you go again.” 

“It’s okay, I can call them later.” Steven said, smiling.

Greg smiled and hugged his son. 

“Be careful, Steven.” Greg said. 

“I will.” Steven said, separating from the hug.

Steven started the car and drove out of his parking space. He saw Greg behind the car, waving. Steven smiled and focused on the road. His next stop, Gravity Falls.

—————

Almost at Gravity Falls with about 3 hours left, Steven got a call from Connie. Steven answered the call.

“Hey Steven!” Connie said, waving in the camera.

“Hi Connie!” Steven said, smiling. 

“I heard you were on the road again.” Connie said. “Are you okay? Physically?” 

“I’m fine, Connie, really.” Steven said, his eyes switching back from his phone to the road. 

“Okay Steven.” Connie said. “If you think you’re ready, I won’t stop you.” 

Steven frowned and looked at the road. Connie was flipping through papers and writing stuff down. 

“What are you doing?” Steven asked. 

“Oh! College stuff.” Connie replied. “I’m still studying for a scholarship at Jayhawk.” 

“Oh. That’s nice.” Steven said, turning back to the road.

“Anyway, I have to go Steven.” Connie said. “I’ll call you later! Bye!” 

Connie disconnected from the call. The monotone ring was now stuck in Steven’s mind. 

—————

2 and a half hours later and Steven saw the _Gravity Falls_ sign greeting him. He looked up and looked back on the road.

_”Finally, he will be back in Gravity Falls.”_ Steven thought.

—————

Steven arrived at the Mystery Shack and knocked on the door. Dipper came and unlocked the door and opened it. Dipper looked up, shocked.

“Steven...” Dipper said. 

“Hey Dipper!” Steven exclaimed, waving and chuckling nervously.

“Steven!!” Mabel cried, running towards him. 

“Oof!” Steven said as he fell to the floor with Mabel on his chest. “Hey Mabel!”

“I thought you weren’t coming back for this summer.” Dipper said.

“I... had a change of plans.” Steven said, standing up. 

“It’s great that you came Steven!” Mabel cried, grabbing Steven and dragging him inside. “I have some crafts and food for us!”

“I have some books to read!” Dipper cried, holding a stack of books. 

Steven giggled and sat down with the twins. As time went by, their voices became muffled and they only looked like a blur. Steven couldn’t see or hear very well. He looked around and everything around him was black. He looked back in front of him and saw nothing. The twins weren’t there anymore. 

“Well, well, well.” A voice said.

Steven immediately recognized the voice.

“Bill? Is that you?” Steven asked.

“Well of course it’s me, Universe!” Bill cried. 

Steven glared at him and formed bubbles around his fists. 

“Woah woah!” Bill exclaimed. “There’s no need to fight! I basically lost my powers while possessing you! I have nothing to fight you with.”

“What do you want?” Steven growled, stepping back.

“I need you to come with me.” Bill said.

“Another deal?” Steven asked. “That won’t happen again.” 

“No no!” Bill cried. “No deal this time.”

Steven wasn’t convinced. He made his bubble fists bigger and stepped back. With every step, Bill got closer.

“I just want you to come with me.” Bill said. “I need a little something from you.” 

“Is that _something_ a deal?” Steven asked.

“Oh no!” Bill cried. “Don’t have much time! I got to go!” 

Bill disappeared and Steven’s blurriness disappeared with it. He was conscious. But, it seemed like no time has passed at all. Steven looked down, frowning. He didn’t want to tell the twins because it might upset them.

“Are you okay, Steven?” Mabel asked, leaning towards him. 

Steven flinched and nervously chuckled. 

“Yeah!” Steven said. “Everything’s fine.”


	2. Friends and Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for the second part of the series!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

2:25am. Steven was on his sofa bed and looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about his... hallucination? Dream? Was it real? He wasn’t quite sure but he knew that it had something to do with Bill. It could just be his mind playing tricks on him. But, his words and voice seemed... real. He had to figure out what to do before he tells the twins. Never mind that, Steven needed to get some rest.

—————

9:17am. It was the morning and Steven got up for some breakfast. The only other person in the kitchen was Ford. He was drinking some tea and reading a book.

“Hi Mr. Ford.” Steven said, waving. 

“Oh! Hi Steven!” Ford replied. “Please just call me Ford.”

“What are you doing up so early?” Steven asked.

“There’s someone that’s coming to visit us.” Ford replied. “I think you will get along well with her.”

“Do you mind if I sit?” Steven asked.

“Oh no! Go ahead!” Ford responded, tapping the seat beside him. 

Steven sat down and looked at his phone. No new messages. It seems that everybody is busy now. The gems probably won’t talk to him for a while. He went to the group chat with the gems and wrote a text:

“Hey guys! I’m here in Gravity Falls. Let me know if you want to call today or tomorrow!” 

The text sent. Steven put his phone in his pocket and got up to get some water. As he stood up, the door opened. 

“Hey Ford!” A voice said. It was a tall, skinny girl, maybe about his age, with short red-orange hair. She had a green plaid shirt and a pair of jeans with hiking boots. 

“Wendy!” Ford exclaimed. “Here, I want you to meet someone!” 

“Hi! I’m Steven.” Steven said, holding out his hand. 

His shirt was lifted up a bit and showed part of his gem.

“What’s that?” Wendy asked, pointing at Steven’s gem. 

“Oh! That’s my gem.” Steven replied. “Rose Quartz, or you could call it something else.” 

“Hmm...” Wendy scratched her chin. “I’ve never seen that before.” 

“Anyway! Wendy!” Ford exclaimed. “Mind helping me set up the table for breakfast? You can help too Steven!” 

“Oh! Sure!” Wendy and Steven cried.

—————

Dipper was on his bed, sleeping. He was having a dream. About Steven and what happened to him while he was stuck in a bubble. He felt so trapped and alone. He didn’t think that Bill would possess Steven. And he didn’t think that Steven would fight back.

Dipper looked around. His dream became blurry. The darkness came and swallowed his dream.

“Pine Tree!” A voice said. “Long time no see!” 

“Bill!” Dipper exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m going to need you to do something for me.” Bill said.

Dipper stepped back. 

“Pine Tree!” Bill cried. “It’s not a deal, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” 

“Then, what is it?” Dipper asked. 

“I talked to Universe the other day.” Bill started. “He refused immediately.”

“What do you want me to do?” Dipper asked.

“I need you to bring Steven to me.” Bill replied. “He trusts you more than me. We have some important... business.” 

“No!” Dipper cried. “I won’t lead Steven straight to you!” 

Bill’s eye turned black and his body turned blood red. 

“You are powerless.” Bill growled. “I have the power to make your family and friends disappear!” 

“No...” Dipper said. 

“Speaking of friends.” Bill said, his red color fading to his normal yellow. “You should wake up. There’s someone downstairs.” 

“Bill!” Dipper cried. “Wait—“ 

Dipper was cut off as his dream disappeared and he sat up on his bed. He was sweating. He looked beside him and Mabel was awake. She was just staring into the ceiling. 

“Mabel?” Dipper asked, panting. 

“Hey Dipper!” Mabel cried. “Wanna go down?” 

“Uh... sure.” Dipper said, wiping his sweat.

Dipper and Mabel held each other’s hands and went downstairs. They saw that Ford was making some breakfast and Wendy was grabbing the utensils. 

“Wendy?” The twins asked.

“Hey Dipper!” Wendy answered. “Hey Mabel!” 

Steven was putting the plates and bowls down on the table and he smiled. Dipper walked towards him.

“Good morning Dipper!” Steven exclaimed.

“Hey Steven.” Dipper said. “Can I talk to you outside?”

“Oh sure.” Steven said as he put the plates and bowls down on the table.

Dipper walked towards the door while Steven followed behind him. 

“So...” Steven broke the silence. “What’s up?” 

“Did Bill...” Dipper started. “Did Bill talk to you yesterday?” 

Steven flinched and looked down on the ground. 

“Yes, he did.”


	3. A Different Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during “Recovery” and “Return”.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

Bill was sent off into the sky. Steven’s pink powers were probably too much to handle for Bill. His punch was enough to send him out of the Earth and maybe into another planet. Bill didn’t exactly want that. He immediately shot down from the sky and onto the ground. It was near the abandoned shack. He held out his hand and a blue flame brought a device appear. In the midst of all the battle, Bill used his powers to make the device, that Ford had, disappear. Bill’s plan was to lure Ford with the twins. It wasn’t to hurt the twins, but rather use them as bait. Ford was the bigger fish that Bill was looking for. 

Now that he’s got what he wanted, Bill tried to get the device working. He tapped the screen a few times and then the gentle taps turned to violent slapping. It didn’t turn on. Ford must’ve used it for a while. Bill thought he needed to start from scratch, get the materials he needs to build the device again. His workplace is going to be the abandoned shack.

—————

After a long 6 months of tinkering with this foreign device, Bill finally fixed the device. It started to beep and pointing in a direction. Bill held the device and started to float towards the direction it was pointing at. The beeping became faster and faster. Soon, Bill was on this... crystallized platform. Bill stopped his floating and stepped on the platform. A blue streak of light came and swept him away. 

It did take a while to actually get to his destination. His destination? You ask. It’s Homeworld. Home to many gems, the Diamonds, and Spinel. Spinel was the one that Bill was looking for. 

Bill arrived at Homeworld, overlooked by the giant Diamond ship. He entered the ship and found colorful walls and floors. Bill looked away in disgust. Spinel entered the same hallway. She looked up and saw a yellow triangle, floating above the floor.

“Who... are you?” Spinel asked. “What are you doing here?”

“The name’s Bill Cipher!” Bill said. “I’m an... acquaintance of the Diamonds.” 

Bill needed to say something that can make Spinel trust him easily.

“Bill Cipher... huh?” Spinel asked. “So you’re the one that Connie was talking about...”

Spinel immediately pulled out her rejuvenator and started to run towards the floating triangle. Bill was shocked. He didn’t think anyone else would tell them who he was.

“You’re the one that hurt my friends!” Spinel cried, swinging her weapon. “You’re the one that made Steven sad!”

“No kid!” Bill cried, trying to dodge Spinel’s violent attacks. “You got it all wrong!” 

“I’m supposed to be a friend to Steven but you ruined that!” Spinel shouted. 

“Well, sorry to disappoint you kid,” Bill started. “But I’m going to hurt your friends even more.”

Bill grabbed the rejuvenator during one of the massive swings and pulled it out of Spinel’s hands. He immediately flew away, back to the warp pad and stopped his floating again. Spinel caught up to him and stopped at the doorway, panting.

“What are you going to do to him?” Spinel cried, starting to cry.

“Let’s just say...” Bill said. “His powers are going to be long gone.” 

The blue light carried Bill away, along with the rejuvenator at hand. Spinel fell to the ground, her arms loosened up and tangled around the ground. She sobbed, louder and louder. She was supposed to prevent things like this happening to Steven. 

Ever since the incident, Spinel was asked to stay at Homeworld with the Diamonds. Connie said that it would be better for Steven, in a way. She didn’t want another incident happening but, maybe it could with that evil monster around. Spinel sat there, her sobbing stopped and her arms tightened. She wiped off the tears and walked back to the Diamonds. 

—————

Bill came back to the abandoned shack and got to work. He needed to modify the rejuvenator. Not only its looks but also its purpose. He needed this to take more damage to Steven than Spinel did. For that to work, he needs to trigger his worst trauma. Bill just needed to figure out how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter but I’m not sure how to make it longer so make do with this length for now... haha!


	4. Revisiting Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Now we are back where we left off on Chapter 2. Chapter 3 was more of a “meanwhile” sort of chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> The updates are every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday.
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

Steven looked down at the ground. Dipper leaned forward to look at his frowning face. 

“Were... Were you scared?” Dipper asked. 

Steven stayed silent. Dipper didn’t say anything for a few seconds until Mabel came outside suddenly. 

“Guys!” Mabel cried. “Whatcha doing out here?” 

The boys stayed quiet and looked away. Mabel came closer and hugged them both from behind their backs. 

“You guys can tell me anything that’s going on.” Mabel said, patting their backs.

Steven smiled and looked at Dipper. 

“Okay.” Steven said, separating from the hug. “I’ll tell you. But, this has to be between us.” 

“Yes sir!” Mabel cried, putting her hand to her forehead like a soldier. 

“Okay.” Dipper said. 

“Let’s go back inside.” Steven said, looking up at the sky. “Looks like it’s going to rain.” 

The children went back inside and sat down at the table. They didn’t say anything until Mabel broke the silence. 

“What happened?” Mabel asked. 

“A hallucination.” Steven answered. “Or maybe it was real.” 

“Do you think Bill did it?” Dipper asked. 

“I saw him there.” Steven replied, holding his head. “He was saying to meet him somewhere again.” 

“Do you think it’s another deal?” Mabel asked. 

“No,” Steven said. “If he failed to control my body, he wouldn’t do it again.”

Steven’s cheeks started to turn pink. Dipper and Mabel saw him panicking and leaned forward. 

“I wanted to ask,” Dipper started. “What’s this pink thing you have? You never really explained it.” 

“It’s nothing.” Steven said, his pink fading away. 

“Grunkle Ford told us about your house in Beach City.” Mabel said. 

“He said it looked like it was under construction.” Dipper said.

Steven flinched and turned away. His pink now spreading to half his face. 

“What happened?” Mabel asked.

“We’re asking so we can help you.” Dipper said.

Steven sighed and turned back. His pink disappearing. 

“I...” Steven started. “I was corrupted.” 

“Corrupted?” Dipper asked.

“For... for gems, corruption is a bad thing.” Steven said. “It’s like a monster is trying to swallow you whole and control you.” 

“Like Bill.” Dipper said.

“Believe me,” Steven said. “Corruption is worse than a triangle. I have experienced it.”

“I would never know how bad it is.” Dipper said. “When Bill possessed me, it did feel like he had complete control over my body.”

Steven sighed. He looked down and fiddled his fingers. Mabel didn’t understand what they went through, but at least she could help them.

“Okay!” Mabel cried. “Starting tomorrow we are going to forget about this and we are going to have a party!”

“A party?” The boys asked in unison.

“We can invite your family and friends too, Steven!” Mabel exclaimed. 

“That... would be nice.” Steven blushed and smiled.

—————

The following night wasn’t a good one for Steven. His dreams came back again. Bill wasn’t there that time. He looked around but it was just... dark. Steven shivered at the sound of a door creaking open. Footsteps followed after the eerie sound. It was multiple people heading towards him. Steven couldn’t see anything. Everything was dark. A flash of light came out of nowhere. It was behind him. Steven turned around and headed towards the light, away from the people. A hand grabbed his shoulder and Steven flinched. He turned around and saw that Dipper and Mabel were behind him. They had their eyes closed. When they opened them, memories of Steven’s traumatic moments were shown in their eyes. The sight of the memories made Steven want to scream his lungs off. He couldn’t say a word. Not even a scream. The image of Dipper and Mabel slowly formed into Bill. 

“These memories are what makes you a monster, Steven.” Bill said. “Come with me and I’ll make them disappear.”

“No!” Steven cried, he crouched down and held his ears. “I’m not making the same mistake!” 

Bill chanted his phrase over and over, until they were stuck in Steven’s mind. His voice started to echo and his dream became brighter. As the light was drawn in closer, Bill’s repeated phrase morphed into a loud and piercing shriek. Steven heard his name coming from the light. 

—————

“Steven!” The twins cried. 

They were at his side and they were about to shake him. Mabel’s hand was just above his gem and Steven flinched, his cheeks turning pink. He quickly shoved his shirt down and looked up. Dipper was beside the TV, clicking some buttons. The TV was static. 

“I’m sorry...” Steven said, his entire body now pink. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Steven repeated his sentence. Mabel held his hand and Steven stayed silent. 

“It’s okay Steven.” Mabel said. “Don’t apologize.” 

“We didn’t see much.” Dipper said, clicking some buttons on the TV. “Only when Bill was there.” 

Steven’s body turned to normal again. He sighed and laid back down. Mabel stood up and walked towards the staircase with Dipper. 

“Goodnight Steven.” Dipper said.

“I hope the party tomorrow will be okay for you.” Mabel said.

“Goodnight.” Steven said.


	5. Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say haha!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

“Steven!!” Mabel cried. “Wake up!”

Steven groaned and pulled the sheets over his head, not wanting the light to touch his body. Mabel leaned over. She opened her mouth.

“Steven!!!” Mabel cried, louder. 

It was enough to jolt Steven up from his sleeping position. He looked around and looked at Mabel. 

“Is it morning already?” Steven asked. “God, my head hurts.” 

“C’mon we have to prepare the party!!” Mabel shouted. “Dipper! Come with the snacks!” 

Dipper came from the kitchen bringing an armful of snacks and drinks. Steven chuckled and stood up. Steven looked through his jacket pocket and found a pill container. It was painkillers. Connie probably put it there. She always worried about Steven not getting his proper medication. He went to the kitchen with the container and opened the cap. He shook the container and two pills fell out. Steven shoved the pills in his mouth and grabbed a cup of water and dosed it down. He swallowed the water with the pills. The headache started to calm down. Mabel peeked from the door. 

“What’s that?” Mabel asked, pointing at the container in Steven’s hand.

“Oh! This?” Steven asked, shoving the container into his jacket. “That’s nothing.” 

Steven chuckled nervously and Mabel gave him a confused look. She turned around and went back outside. Steven grabbed his jacket and put the pills in one of his bags and followed Mabel outside. 

The party was prepared. A long table with assorted food and drinks, cups and plates, some games to play. Spread across the trees was a banner that read: _The Pines Party_. Steven looked away and muffled his laughter. He turned to Dipper and Mabel who were still setting up the food table. Mabel left Dipper to fill some bowls with chips. Mabel hopped on over to Steven.

“I think your family might be coming soon Steven!” Mabel said.

Steven smiled and went to the drinks table. He got a plastic cup and poured some water in it and gulped it down. The painkiller’s effect wore off and his head was still hurting. 

“Steven!” Pearl cried. “It’s good to see you again!”

“What’s up dude.” Amethyst said. 

Garnet smiled.

The gems were here. Pearl was holding a bouquet of balloons, Amethyst holding a small box that looked like a present, and Garnet came empty handed.

Mabel ran towards them, flailing her arms.

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Mabel cried.

“We had some free time so why not?” Pearl said, looking over at Steven.

Steven looked away and his cheeks glowed pink. Dipper walked towards Steven.

“Hey,” Dipper said, tapping Steven’s back. “Are you okay?”

Steven flinched. His cheeks turned to normal.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Steven said, walking towards the gems. 

While walking, Steven’s vision went blurry and his headache got worse. He felt like he was falling in a deep hole. The gems seemed so far away. They were... leaving him... alone. Everything went dark and Steven stumbled back, falling on the ground. He looked around him and there was no light, no way to escape. He was panicking. 

_”Is this a side effect to the painkillers?”_ Steven thought. _”Was this Bill?”_

A silhouette started to float towards Steven. He couldn’t make out who or what that was. As it came closer it started to form the yellow triangle. Steven backed up. Every step Steven took, the triangle would get faster. Steven was breathing heavily. His thoughts raced in his mind. 

_”What do I do?”_ Steven thought. _”How do I get out of this place?!”_

Now, Steven was running. To where? He didn’t know. He just wanted to get rid of this daydream and make Bill disappear. Bill started to talk.

“Your friends will leave you...” He said. “They think that you’re a **_monster_**.” 

Steven held his ears. He wasn’t going to let Bill fool him again. He wasn’t going to!

—————

Steven woke up to the sounds of screaming. He saw the gems at his side and the twins on the other. He was on the ground. Steven sat up and held his head and started hyperventilating. He looked around. There wasn’t anything dark and Bill’s ominous silhouette was gone. 

“Wha— What happened?” Steven slowed his breathing to talk. 

“You just collapsed on the ground.” Dipper said. 

“We heard some mumbles from you.” Mabel said. “Was this Bill again?” 

“Again?!” Pearl cried. “This has happened before??” 

“Pearl, calm down,” Steven said, holding her hands. “I was fine then and I’m fine now! Trust me.” 

“But, you weren’t fine a year ago!” Pearl shouted. “We hurt you when you were younger and you decided to keep your feelings from us. That giant monster was your hate!” 

Steven flinched and his cheeks turned pink. Pearl saw him in distress and shut her mouth with her hands. Amethyst tapped Steven’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Amethyst said. “If anything happens, you should let us know.” 

Steven’s pink cheeks started to spread to his whole face. Steven stood up and walked towards the forest. He didn’t face the gems and the twins.

“I’m going for a walk.” Steven said. “To clear my head.” 

He then walked further into the forest and the trees covered his trail. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and nodded. They ran towards Steven in an attempt to help him calm down. 

—————

Steven wasn’t anywhere peculiar, just a wide clearing in the middle of the forest. Dipper and Mabel noticed this and ran to hide in the trees. Steven was standing in the middle of the clearing and doing... nothing. His pink was the only thing doing something. It was spreading, from his head, to his waist, to his toes. Now, it was covering Steven’s entire body. He couldn’t control it when his thoughts were covering his mind. Mabel looked over at Dipper. She was getting feelings of déjà vu. Mabel walked out of her hiding spot and Dipper followed. 

“Steven?” Mabel asked.

Steven turned around and looked at Mabel and Dipper behind him. He looked away.

“You... you shouldn’t see me like this.” Steven said.

“But, we’re your friends.” Dipper said. “We should try and help you!” 

“No.” Steven growled. “You can’t help me. I’m... I’m not worth helping.” 

“That’s not true!” The twins cried.

“I’m making you help me.” Steven said. “I’m a fraud. I’m a monster.”

Steven repeated his last sentence and then collapsed on the ground. He was waiting for it to happen. He **wanted** the corruption to happen. Dipper and Mabel knelt down and patted Steven on his back. Steven’s eyes became diamonds.

The corruption this time wasn’t like last time. It was more... slow and painful. Steven’s back started to sprout out spikes and his horns were spreading out from his face. A tail was transformed and his mouth was shifting into fangs. His eyes became black. Dipper and Mabel backed up as he became bigger. His transformation stopped when the gems came. 

“Steven!” The gems cried.

“Please don’t think that you’re a monster!” Pearl cried.

“You’re Steven!” Amethyst cried.

“Remember that!” Garnet cried.

Their screams were only making Steven’s head hurt more. He wanted the pain to go away. 

—————

“This is perfect!” A voice came from the sky. 

It was Bill, holding a rejuvenator. It looked a lot like Spinel’s. The gems stood in shock. Steven looked up and was immediately slashed by the rejuvenator. Pink lines formed around Steven’s body, appearing and disappearing. Bill hit him so many times, his corruption seemed to be disappearing too. He was hit so many times that Steven... poofed. He **poofed**.

The gems immediately ran towards the twins and Steven’s gem, a Pink Diamond. Pearl picked up the gem and held it close to her heart. Steven was really poofed. 

Bill began to laugh.

“In the end, he is still just a fragile human.” Bill said.

Dipper and Mabel stood up and turned towards Bill. 

“You hurt our friend!” Mabel cried.

She pulled out a grappling hook from out of nowhere. 

“Where did you get that?!” Dipper cried.

“Doesn’t matter.” Mabel said as she used her grappling hook to, at least, get Bill down to their level. 

The grappling hook was headed straight towards Bill but, something happened. A pink shield came from nowhere. The same as Steven’s shield. The twins looked at the gems who were still crying and holding Steven’s gem. 

_”If Steven was still not reformed yet, then how did a shield appear?”_ Dipper thought.

“It was me.” Bill said. “I modified this weapon to do something else than it usually does. It doesn’t take out a gem’s memory, but instead transfers their powers to me, the wielder.” 

“But, that’s impossible.” Dipper said.

“But, it’s not for me.” Bill said, laughing. 

The gems and the twins ran back towards the Mystery Shack. When they arrived, they set Steven’s gem down on a table and waited. Seconds turned to minutes. Dipper and Mabel were getting nervous. Minutes turned to hours. The gems were getting frantic. 

6:39pm. Still no sign of Steven reforming. The gems decided to stay for the night and provide any advice on gems to the twins. The twins were about to walk upstairs until a bright glow came from Steven’s gem.

The gem started to reform.


	6. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

Steven’s gem started to reform.

The gems looked up in awe and Dipper and Mabel ran back downstairs. The gem filled the room with a pink glow. His form started to show up. First, his younger self was shown. It shifts into a taller form with big, poofy hair. Then, his normal, teenage form. His body had colors and his clothes. He floated down. Then, millimeters above the floor, his floating stopped and he fell onto the ground. 

“Steven!” The gems cried. 

Dipper and Mabel ran towards him and knelt down. The gems did the same. 

Steven seemed... dead. He seemed lifeless. Then, he inhaled a deep breath and coughed. The gems started to cry.

“Steven!” Pearl cried. “You’re alright!” 

Steven opened his eyes and looked around. 

“Wha—What happened?” Steven asked. 

“Bill... poofed you...” Mabel replied. “As the gems said.”

“With a... rejuvenator.” Dipper added. 

“Rejuvenator?” Steven asked, looking at the gems. “Spinel’s rejuvenator? How did he get that?”

“We’re not sure.” Garnet said. “But, we got a call from Spinel from Homeworld, talking about her rejuvenator being taken from someone. She thought it was Bill.” 

“You’re safe Steven!” Pearl cried. “It’s such a relief that you are.” 

“That’s the first time you poofed, Steven.” Amethyst said. “How did it feel?” 

“I... don’t want to talk about it.” Steven replied, looking away. 

The gems looked at each other and gave a worried look. Amethyst patted his back.

“It’s okay Steven.” Amethyst said. “You can tell us later.”

Steven nodded and looked at Dipper and Mabel. 

“I’m sorry guys.” Steven started.

“Don’t be.” The twins said. 

“Steven.” Dipper said, sternly. “Bill said that he modified the rejuvenator. He made it different than what it usually does.” 

“He said that the rejuvenator resets a gem’s memory but, his modified version only transferred a gem’s powers to him.” Mabel continued. 

“My... my powers.” Steven said. 

He held up his hand to summon a bubble. Only a faint sphere was visible. He held his gem to summon his shield. Nothing, just a poof of sparkles. He lifted his shirt and saw the same thing that happened with Spinel. His gem was only glowing faintly. The gems looked at his gem and looked at Steven. Steven eyes looked tired. He doesn’t put much effort to summon a bubble or his shield but, it looked like he used up too much of his powers.

“Steven...” Garnet sighed. “Are you okay?” 

Steven groaned and held his head. 

“I’m not...” Steven replied.

For once, he said he wasn’t fine. The gems didn’t think he would say that in a long time. 

Steven looked up with his tired eyes and held his gem. 

“I’m...” Steven said, quietly. 

He mumbled his last word and lied down, his head on his forehead.

“Steven.” Pearl said. “We should try and get your powers back.” 

“That’s a great idea!” Mabel cried, grabbing Dipper’s hand. “We’ll help too!” 

“Thanks guys.” Steven said. “I owe y—“

Steven was cut off when they heard maniacal laughing coming from the room. It was Bill. He was here.

“Well well well.” Bill said. “If it isn’t Universe trying to get his powers back.” 

Steven stood up and held out his hand go summon his shield and nothing came. He forgot about the power loss and relied on his reflexes. Bill came after him with the rejuvenator in hand. One more hit from this and he could be—

“Steven!” Someone cried. 

It was Connie, she was on Lion and jumped through a portal while she jumped up and slashed Bill with her sword. Bill stumbled back and dropped the rejuvenator. Steven looked at it and had some flashbacks. Even though he was calm then, the memory with Spinel is traumatic. He lost his powers the same way. His thoughts were stopped when he saw Connie in front of him.

“Connie.” Steven said, blushing. “Thank you...”

Connie giggled and helped Steven up from the ground. 

“Steven!” Dipper cried. “Grab the rejuvenator! Hit Bill and you should get your powers back.”

Steven nodded and stood up. He walked towards the rejuvenator and grabbed it. Bill was on the ground, not moving. Steven thought that this was his best chance to hit him. Steven held up the rejuvenator, trying to aim. 

He brought it down with a full strike onto Bill.


	7. The End...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo!! What happened??
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

CRACK!

The strike from the rejuvenator hit Bill with a hard hit. It knocked him out cold. Steven couldn’t believe it. He actually made Bill... unconscious... 

Steven dropped the rejuvenator and stumbled to the ground. His head was hurting more than he could bear. He was guessing that his powers were returning to him. But, an unfamiliar presence was entering his body along with his powers. It must have been Bill’s powers. All the crimes he committed, all the people he tormented, were flowing into Steven’s mind, torturing him to a greater extent than his corruption. It was... too much for him.

“Steven...?” Connie asked, reaching for him. 

Steven stood up. Connie stepped back and looked at Steven, the gems, then the twins. She was waiting for someone else to say something, to, at least, let them know that Steven was still there. 

Laughter. Laughter filled the room. It was Bill, everyone was sure of it. They looked at Steven. He was holding his head. The blue light flashed from his eyes and Bill’s voice took over his own. 

“Finally!” Bill spoke. “I have control over his body!” 

The twins were shocked. They looked at Bill’s body still flat on the ground and looked at Steven. 

“How... how did you..?” Dipper stuttered. 

“I am my powers and my powers are me.” Bill said, clenching his fist. “When he hit me with that, he not only took his powers, but mine as well.”

“Steven...” Pearl said. “You...” 

Bill turned around. Steven eyes were flashing a bright blue and his jacket was torn. 

“Yes...?” Bill said. 

A cane appeared above Bill’s hand and he used it to pull Pearl forward. 

“What was that?” Bill said, chuckling. 

“Steven!” Connie cried, jumping up and about to swing her sword. 

“I know you wouldn’t do that to little ol’ Steven.” Bill said.

Connie swerved and missed Bill. He was right. Bill might be in Steven’s body, but it was still Steven, she couldn’t hurt him. 

“Steven might still be in there.” Connie said. “We can—“

“No, Connie...” Bill interrupted. “Steven is no longer in control of his body and he’s not inside his own mind. He’s nowhere to be found kid!”

“No...” Connie whispered. “ **NO!** Steven’s still in there! He wouldn’t give up!”

“My powers are already overwhelming him...” Bill said. “It’s about time before he disintegrates into _**NOTHING!**_ ”

The gems and the twins were silent. 

Connie started to sob.

“Steven wouldn’t give up!” Connie cried. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that kid!” Bill said, grinning.

A pink light flashed from one of Bill’s eyes. He held his head.

“Steven...” Connie whispered. 

The eye no longer was covered by a blue light, but instead became diamonds. 

Now, the two eyes were the same and glowed a bright pink. A blue wisp came out of Steven’s mouth and into the sky. He fainted.

“No!” Connie cried, sheathing her sword and slid across the floor to grab Steven.

The gems and the twins all ran towards them. 

Steven opened his eyes and saw his family before him.

“Hey guys...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This one is actually pretty short because I’m going to be busy today and I couldn’t really make it any longer!
> 
> I apologize!
> 
> I think that the next chapter will be longer...


	8. What Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more bonding time!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

“Steven?” Connie asked as she entered the room.

Steven was on a bed in Dipper and Mabel’s room. They let him stay there until he fully recovered. He was reading a book and looked up at Connie.

“Hey...” Steven replied, smiling and putting his book down.

“Are you... feeling okay?” Connie asked, bringing him a a fresh towel. 

“I’m okay, Connie.” Steven responded.

The two shared a soft kiss as Connie put the towel on the blanket. She sat down at the side of the bed and looked at the doorway. Steven leaned forward and tapped Connie’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Steven asked.

“Maybe taking this trip wasn’t a good idea...” Connie replied, looking at Steven. “Ever since you came here, you have been having a much harder time.” 

“But, I’m okay now Connie.” Steven said, holding her hands.

“Steven...” Connie started. “If you want to take a real break, you can say so. I can take you somewhere else, far away from any danger.”

“You know that won’t happen.” Steven said. “I—“

A sharp pain ran through Steven stomach. He winced and fell back onto the bed. He held his gem and started to sweat.

“Steven!” Connie cried, grabbing the towel and putting it on his forehead. “It’s happening again.” 

“It’s... it’s fine.” Steven stuttered. “It’s not that bad. I’ve gone through—“

The pain came back through his chest. 

“...I’ve gone through worse.” Steven continued. 

Connie was dabbing the towel around Steven’s face to get rid of his sweat when Dipper came into the room.

“Umm... is this a bad time?” Dipper asked.

Connie looked over and looked back at Steven. Steven nodded as he sat up on the bed. Connie stood up and left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

“Hey Dipper.” Steven said. “What’s up?”

“Oh! Uhh...” Dipper flustered. “I... I want to talk to you.” 

“About what?” Steven said.

“I just want to talk.” Dipper continued.

“Well, come sit here.” Steven said, tapping on a stool next to the bed.

Dipper walked towards him and sat down. 

The two sat in silence until Dipper started the conversation. 

“How did it feel like...?” Dipper asked. “Getting... poofed?”

Steven looked away. 

“It’s... it’s complicated.” Steven answered. 

“You can tell me.” Dipper said. “I won’t tell anyone else.”

“Alright.” Steven said. “Well, first off, I haven’t had the best relationship with my mom. She kind of passed her gem down to me so I could live. She... didn’t. I found out that Mom was Pink Diamond. I felt like she was dumping all my problems onto me to deal with. I felt... abandoned, alone, stressed. When I poofed, I... saw her.”

“How?” Dipper asked.

Steven sighed.

—————

Everything was dark. Steven couldn’t remember much. He got hit by the rejuvenator that Bill had and... it went dark. He was hoping it wasn’t another nightmare.

“Steven.” A voice said.

Steven looked around. No one was here. 

“Who are you?” Steven cried. “What are you doing here?!”

A bright light came from behind. Steven turned around and saw... **ROSE**.

“What... what are _you_ doing here?” Steven stumbled.

“It’s me!” Rose said. “Your mother!” 

“I know who you are.” Steven said, his cheeks turning pink.

“Steven...” Rose said, reaching her hand out. “Why are you... glowing?”

“I should be asking you **why** I’m glowing.” 

“I never meant for you to be like this.”

Steven looked away. He didn’t want to see his mother after all this time.

Rose then shape-shifted to her true form, Pink Diamond.

Steven’s pink started to spread to his whole body. He was getting nervous and holding his head. 

“Steven...” Pink said, reaching out for Steven.

Steven slapped Pink’s hand away and put his knees to his chest. Pink stopped and stood there for a few seconds until she walked towards Steven and sat down beside him.

“I’m sorry...” Pink started. “For all the problems I left with you. The Diamonds, Spinel, the corrupted gems...”

The word “corrupted” made Steven flinch and he started to cry.

“Steven?” Pink asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not something I should talk to you about.” Steven replied.

“Tell me anything.” Pink said, holding his hands. “I am your mother after all.”

Steven sighed and his pink faded away. 

“I...” Steven hesitated and wondered how Pink would react. “I was... corrupted.”

“You... you were... corrupted?” Pink stuttered.

Steven nodded and looked away.

“Oh Steven.” Pink said, hugging Steven. “I’m so... so sorry...” 

Steven was surprised to see her reaction like this. 

“You’re just a child and I... I was being selfish...” Pink said. “I never knew that these problems that I had to deal with would have such a burden on you. Such a burden that made you corrupted.”

Steven sobbed and hugged Pink back. Pink looked up and separated from the hug.

“Steven...” Pink started. “You’re reforming. I can’t stay here. It’s your body. Please... don’t think of me as a bad mother to you. I really tried. I just hope you will understand that.” 

“Wait!” Steven cried, seeing Pink turning into clouds as a bright light came towards him. “Pink! Come back!” 

Steven now saw Pink sobbing and smiling at him.

“Mom!”

—————

“Wow...” Dipper said. “So, your Mom huh?”

“Yup...” Steven replied. “My Mom.” 

“I didn’t know that’s what happened when a gem poofs.” Dipper said. “I gotta write this down.” 

Dipper then scribbled some words on a piece of paper but was immediately stopped by Steven, holding his pen.

“Wait, Dipper.” Steven started. “That’s not what happens to every gem. I think it’s different for everyone.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked. “Why is it different for you?” 

Steven lifted his shirt up.

“I share my gem with my mother, although I have my own body and thoughts.” Steven said, putting his shirt back down. “That’s probably why I saw her. And some memories that I want to forget...”

Dipper looked away and looked at Steven. 

“Hey Steven...” Dipper said. “There is one thing that you never showed to me and my Grunkle Ford.”

Steven looked confused.

“Fusing.” Dipper said. “We never really saw it in person.” 

“Well, you’ve met Garnet right?” Steven asked.

“Yeah I saw her roaming around the halls sometimes before.” 

“She’s a fusion.” 

“What?!”

Steven giggled.

“If you mean you want to experience it yourself, I might be your only exception.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m half human and half gem. I can fuse with gems because I am half of one and I can fuse with humans because that’s my other half.”

“Hmm...”

“Anyway! Let’s get started.”

“So, what are we supposed to do?”

“Dance, Dipper! Feel a strong connection when you dance with your partner!”

“Umm... ok...”

Dipper started to dance as Steven tapped to the beat. Steven then joined in and danced towards Dipper. The two started to glow and fuse with each other. Their distorted voices became someone else’s.

“Come on Dipper! You’re doing great!” Steven’s voice said.

Now, they were bright and only Steven’s gem was visible. 

They were fused. 

“Woah!” The fusion said. “This... is weird...”

The fusion touched parts of their body in awe. They touched their face and felt three eyes! They looked down and saw three arms as well! Their big poofy hair felt like a pillow. 

“This is so cool!” The fusion cried. “What are we supposed to call ourselves?”

The fusion sat in thought. 

“Deven!” The fusion cried, or Deven. “That’s our name!”

They looked at the doorway and saw Mabel, holding a glass of water. 

Mabel dropped the glass of water on the ground and stared.

“Uhhh... Mabel...” Deven said. “I... can explain...”


	9. Change My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

“Uhhhh... Hi Mabel...” Deven said, nervously chuckling and waving.

Mabel’s jaw dropped. 

“You... you...” Mabel stuttered. “You **FUSED**?!”

Deven rubbed the back of his neck and giggled. 

“I guess I did...” Deven replied. 

A glow came from Deven’s body as Dipper and Steven came out, plopping on the ground and laughing. Mabel ran up and hugged them. 

“That was **AWESOME**!!” Mabel cried.

“I guess it was pretty cool...” Dipper replied, rubbing his arm.

Steven giggled. 

“Do you think I could do that too?!” Mabel cried, excited.

“Ummm... I’m not sure Mabel...” Steven said. “We’re going to need a strong connection...”

“So, what we had was a strong connection?” Dipper asked. “That’s what made us fuse?” 

“Yeah!” Steven exclaimed. “To fuse, you need a strong bond between two or more people!” 

“Wait...” The twins said. “We can all fuse?!” 

“It would be really hard though...” Steven said. 

Steven stood up and gestured for Mabel to come outside with him. Mabel stood up and smiled at Dipper. Dipper waved.

—————

“Mabel...” Steven said. “Wanna try fusing?” 

“Oh... my... gosh!!” Mabel cried, jumping up.

“Well, how do we bond then?” Steven asked.

“What did you and Dipper do?” Mabel asked.

“We just... talked...”

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah... pretty much...”

“Well, I’m great at talking!”

Steven giggled. 

“Well my therapist said that talking about your feelings and traumatic experiences is a better way for you to feel better.” Steven explained. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it...” Mabel said, looking away.

“But, that’s exactly why we should talk about it!” 

“I know! But...”

“But...?”

“It’s just too much, Steven.” 

“It’s alright... I’ve dealt with a lot too.”

Mabel sighed and opened her mouth.

—————

“Two summers ago was... terrifying... Bill was in control of Gravity Falls and me and Dipper were trying to stop him. It was really hard. All the weirdness and horror, it... scared me. Everyone has flashbacks about that horrible time and no one wants to talk to anyone about it. Especially not Dipper, he was controlled by Bill once and I didn’t want to bother him about that. I never felt what Dipper did but, I knew it scared him. And everyone thinks that I’m okay with it and I’ve moved on but, I still think about it now and then. They think that I never get these thoughts that they have but, I do! It’s not great, I can tell you that.” Mabel explained.

“Mabel...” Steven said, reaching for her shoulder. “I’ve dealt with something like that too. I’ve had these terrible incidents that I never wanted to talk about. My family and friends think I have forgotten everything but, I never did. Everything I do just seems to trigger me.”

Mabel hugged Steven and started to sob. Steven hugged her back and cried silently. 

A bright white glow was merging their bodies together, only Steven’s gem was visible. 

They fused.

Their eyes still watered from their tears. They wiped them off and felt three eyes again. Then, they noticed a third arm. 

“We... we fused!” The fusion cried.

“Mabel?” Dipper was calling. 

He stumbled back when he saw the fusion of Mabel and Steven. 

“Hey Dipper...” The fusion waved.

“You fused!” Dipper cried, running for a hug. 

The fusion’s height was so tall that Dipper could only reach to the fusion’s calves. 

“What should I call you?” Dipper asked.

“Hmmm...” The fusion sat in thought. “Stabel!!” 

“Stabel?” Dipper asked.

“Yeah! My name’s Stabel! The _stable_ fusion!” Stabel laughed and winked.

Dipper facepalmed and laughed with her.

Stabel smiled and separated back into Mabel and Steven. 

“Wow... that was... awesome!” Mabel cried.

Steven laughed and hugged the twins. 

“Thank you guys!”


	10. Yet to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updates every Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

August 31st. The last day before Steven heads back to travelling and the Pines twins’ birthday as well!

Steven decided to stay one more day for Dipper and Mabel’s birthday. 

“Okay! Thanks guys!” Steven called the gems and he hung up after. 

“Well? Are they coming?” Mabel asked, excitedly. 

Steven giggled. 

“Yeah they are!” Steven said.

Mabel started jumping up and down. 

“Hey Steven.” Dipper gestured at Steven to follow him.

“I’ll be right back Mabel.” Steven stopped her jumping.

—————

“What is it Dipper?” Steven asked.

“So, uhh... about fusion.” Dipper started.

“Yeah?”

“You mentioned that two or more people could do it.”

“Yeah I did.” 

“What if, for our birthday, we could all fuse? Me, Mabel, and you?”

“The three of us?” 

“Yeah!”

“Well, it could be difficult...”

“We could try...”

“Sure! Why not?”

“Okay! Cool!” 

Dipper ran towards his sister and told her the good news. Mabel got more excited and jumped up and down again.

Steven sighed and held his head. A sharp pain ran through Steven’s head. He immediately ran to the bathroom inside to calm down. He felt a pointy spike and started to panic.

 _”W-what is this?”_ Steven thought. 

It felt like a... horn or something like that... 

“No way...” Steven said, softly.

He looked at the bathroom mirror and saw something similar to his corruption horn on his head. He started to breathe heavily. It wasn’t big or growing, it was small and covered by his hair. Even so, Steven wanted to make sure no one saw it, especially not the gems.

He ran out the bathroom and saw Dipper about to knock on the door. 

“Steven?” Dipper saw Steven covering his head. 

“Hi Dipper, sorry can’t talk right now!” Steven called out.

Steven ran to his room and shuffled in his bag and found a beanie. He immediately put it on and looked on his phone camera. It acted as a mirror for Steven. No horn in sight. It was covered by his beanie. 

Steven let out a huge sigh and walked out of the room. Mabel jumped out from beside the door and looked at Steven.

“Hey Steven! I heard from Dipper— what’s that?” Mabel asked.

“Oh it’s... a beanie... new fashion I guess?” 

Mabel looked confused but she believed him.

Steven nervously chuckled and headed back outside to where the party was. Dipper was there, talking to his grunkles. He noticed Steven walking outside and ran towards him.

"So, Steven," Dipper started. "How does this 'more than two people' fusion work?"

"It's the same as any other fusion. Everyone has to have a special bond..." Steven replied, rubbing his arm. 

"Is... something wrong?" Dipper asked, leaning closer to Steven.

"Oh! Nothing." Steven said. "The gems will be here soon."

"Good to hear!" Dipper said, excitedly. "I was just about to ask you that but, now I got my answer."

Steven nodded and walked to the warp. It was now moved from the abandoned shack to beside the Mystery Shack. It made it more convenient. 

The blue streak of light appeared from the sky and the gems, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie appeared. 

"Steven!" The gems cried. 

"Hey guys!" Steven cried back.

"Hi babe." Connie said.

Steven smooched Connie on the cheek and gave her a big hug. 

"Awww~~" Amethyst said. 

"Amethyst!" Steven and Connie yelled, blushing.

"What?" Amethyst asked.

Pearl glared at Amethyst and looked back at Steven.

"So, is this the party?" Pearl asked, looking around.

"Yup! There's food and drinks here and you can check out the inside of the Mystery Shack!" Steven cried, leading them towards the entrance.

Connie didn't follow and walked towards the twins.

"So, you are Dipper and Mabel right?" Connie asked, pointing at both of of them.

"Yup! That's us!" Mabel cried.

"And who are you?" Dipper asked.

"Connie. Connie Maheswaran." Connie reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Mabel immediately took her hand and started to shake it. Dipper was a bit hesitant but shook it as well, not to be rude.

"And who are you to Steven?" Dipper asked. 

"Oh! Uhh.. Steven's girlfriend." Connie replied. "I have a question for you both..."

"Okay! Ask us anything!" Mabel cried.

"Has... has anything been going on with Steven lately?" 

"I mean, ever since a few weeks ago, he's been alright." Mabel replied. "He's been helping around the shack and hanging out with us too."

"You mean his pink... stuff?" Dipper asked.

"You could say that..." Connie responded, turning and looking at Steven.

"It's alright, Steven hasn't been turning pink since... well a few weeks ago." Dipper said.

"What happened a few weeks ago?" Connie asked.

\-----

Dipper and Mabel filled Connie in on what happened.

"He poofed?!" Connie cried.

"Shhhh!!" Mabel said, covering Connie's mouth. "Steven told us not to tell you."

"Is that why he hasn't been calling or texting me?" Connie asked.

"I guess so..." Dipper said.

"I gotta talk to him."

"Wait Connie!"

Connie was already stomping towards Steven, who was with the gems and the twins' grunkles.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Connie yelled at Steven, causing him to spill his drink on the ground.

"Connie... what are you talking about?" Steven asked.

"You **poofed** , and you didn't tell me about it?"

Steven's cheeks turned pink and he leaned over to look at the twins. Dipper shrugged and Mabel waved her arms.

"Connie... I didn--" Steven was cut off.

"Don't play dumb, I know you did. The twins told me."

"I told you not to tell her." Steven mouthed the words to the twins.

"Is that why you haven't been calling or texting me?"

"..."

"Answer me, Steven."

"Fine! Yes, I did." Steven's pink cheeks faded.

Connie looked mad and stared right into Steven's eyes. 

"I'm sorry Connie..."

Connie hugged Steven and the two fused.

"Oh... my... gosh!!" Mabel cried, running towards Stevonnie and hugging their leg.

"Whoops... didn't mean to do that.." Stevonnie said nervously.

The two unfused and Mabel was now hugging Connie's leg. Connie patted Mabel's head. Steven giggled and hugged Connie and Mabel. A pink lion shot out from a portal and onto the hug.

"Lion!" Connie cried. "You were supposed to stay at the beach house!"

"Oh my gosh!!" Mabel cried, hugging Lion. "Lion!"

Steven got up and dusted his clothes and started to laugh. The gems laughed too. 

Garnet suddenly felt a sensation. It was her future vision. She was ready for whatever the future was about to show her.

\-----

_In Garnet's future vision._

There was Steven, standing with his shield in one hand and a bubble glove on the other. He looked like he was preparing for a big fight. Connie was there too, holding her sword. They were sparring... no... this was a real fight. Lion jumped from a portal and landed on Connie. She immediately struck him down and Lion ran to Steven cowering behind him. Lion and Connie were inseparable. So, why did Connie hurt him? Connie opened her eyes and they were bright y--

\-----

The vision disappeared. It was like it didn't want Garnet to know the rest of it.

She looked at Steven, who was laughing with the twins and Connie.

 _"I hope you can handle it Steven..."_ Garnet thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the last update for Gravity Universe: Book Two. 
> 
> I do want to continue this series but, lately I have been flooded with homework and I have some catching up to do. 
> 
> I am certain that there will be a Book Three. I haven’t started planning for it but, I will eventually. 
> 
> Until then, I have school work.
> 
> Updates will be shown on my Instagram, gravity_universe_fanfic!
> 
> Madness will still continue!
> 
> Thank you for this amazing journey on Book One and Book Two!


End file.
